


You’re Mine!

by ImaPreciousBabyGirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Claiming, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub relationship, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Porn, Punishments, Roses, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaPreciousBabyGirl/pseuds/ImaPreciousBabyGirl
Summary: Earlier that day, Italy left to attend a pasta convention. Eager to hear about his husband’s adventure, Germany calmly awaits his return.However, when Italy arrives home late that night he isn’t alone. France is there flirting with Germany’s Italy! Germany, angered by France’s advancements is eager to re-claim what’s his.What will Germany do? Read You’re Mine to find out!Note: Hetalia does not belong to me. I am in no way making any profit from this story. All characters and scenes belong to their respectable owners.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	You’re Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Hetalia fanfic. Chapter one is purely set up, but chapter two contains all the dirty porn ;) Professional and constructive feedback is always appreciated. Please enjoy!

Germany signed the last of the documents and put them in a folder. He looked at the wooden clock that was on the wall. The time was 6:00pm. Germany sighed and got up. He needed to begin making dinner as Italy would be home in about a hour. 

Earlier that day, Italy had went to a pasta convention that was being held in the downtown area. Much to Germany’s protests. He had a stack of paperwork that needed to get done. He wanted to go with Italy and make sure his husband was protected. However, he knew that if he slacked off on already over-due business the other countries would hand him his ass. 

At first, he told Italy that he wouldn’t allow him to go to the convention alone. But after much pleading, crying, and begging from Italy, he finally cracked and allowed him to go. Besides, he could never say no to his beloved husband. He walked into the kitchen and began to prepare his husband’s favorite pasta dish. He couldn’t wait to hear all about his Italy’s adventure.

  
~Three Hours Later~

Germany checked his golden pocket watch. The time showed that it was 9:00 pm. He sat in the dark green armchair that was in the living room. He was worried sick. Italy was supposed to be home two hours ago. It was now dark outside and silent as everyone had gone home for the night. 

Earlier that evening he had worked hard on dinner to prepare Italy a nice meal. When he was finished, he waited for his husband to come home from the convention. However, he continued to wait, and wait, then wait some more as his beloved never came home. Germany worried sick, had cleaned off the table and stored everything in the fridge so that it could be eaten later. 

The possibilities of what happened to Italy ran through his head. Unfortunately, his beloved was known to get himself into trouble. He had lost count of the number of times that he had to rescue Italy from other countries or get him out of other messes that he had created by himself. He wondered what kind of mess he had gotten himself into this time. 

Germany began to feel guilty. He should have never let Italy go by himself to the convention. Italy didn’t even know how to tie his own shoes for gods sake! What had he been thinking?! He buried his head into his hands. None of this would have happened if he had just kept Italy home. 

He checked his pocket watch again. The time read 9:15 pm. Italy still had not come back home. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. If his beloved didn’t arrive in the next fifteen minutes, he was going out to look for him. All of a sudden he heard a shuffle and then some laughter on the front porch. 

Germany looked up. “Italy?” He called out. He jumped up and raced to the front door. He moved the white curtains aside and peeked out to look at the front porch. What he saw made his blood boil. 

Italy was leaning back against the brick wall giggling. Standing way to close to him was France. France said something and then smirked as he handed Italy a red rose. Italy blushed as he studied the rose. He looked up at France and thanked him for the rose and fun evening. 

”Fun evening?” Germany thought to himself. “Did Italy hang out with France during the whole day at the convention?” Italy and France both hugged and said goodbye as they parted ways. As Italy walked over to unlock the front door, Germany stepped back from the window. He calmly walked back into the living room and sat back down in his green armchair. 

Even though on the outside Germany appeared to be calm, inside he was shaking with rage and jealousy. “How dare that schwein flirt with his husband! He was the only one who could give Italy romantic flowers!” 

A million thoughts raced through Germany’s mind as Italy opened the front door.  _ Was Italy cheating on him? Why was he with France at the convention? Why did France give him a rose? Did Italy not love him anymore?  _ “I’m home!” Italy called out. He knew one thing for sure, he was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Italy cheating on Germany? Why was France flirting with Italy? Read chapter two to find out!


End file.
